The Argument
by Jennydownes3
Summary: a fight leads to a kiss which leads to much more... my first fanfiction please review and help me improve m story techniques.


The Argument.

Hermione stood there and stared at the black haired man in front of her having just argued her point he look completely flabbergasted and very angry yet there was a hint of something in his eyes which she couldn't yet make make out and it made his raven eyes glisten and the he was on her his hand round her waist and his other in her hair and he kissed her firmly and full of passion.

Hermione who was full of shock suddenly kissed him back with just as much fire and passion as he was her she raised her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

At feeling this he pulled her upright and stopped the kiss.

Hermione couldn't help but whimper of the losing his touch. he stepped back one space to put distance between then.

Hermione eyes still close could feel the loss of his closeness. Snape stood there and stared at the witch he had just kissed and felt the urge to kiss again. but refrained himself from doing so.

Hermione eyes suddenly opened up and she was staring the professor point blank in the eyes. on one ever did this for fear thy might be subjected to a curse e might inflict on them. "what the Hell was that" she asked

"you'd better leave miss granger" he said wishing he hadn't stopped the kiss now.

"not until you tell me after we just had an argument about me being a how do you put it 'insufferable know-it-all' why did you kiss me" she asked a stern look about her face

then he turned his back on her and looked at the wall.

"I shall see you in detention tomorrow miss Granger you and mister Malfoy good day" he said in his usual tone.

"there is no way I'm leaving with just a kiss" she said seductively or so she tried.

the he turned again an look at the witch who was walking closer a sway to her walk and couldn't help but let out a noise which could be noticed as the word "pardon"

"you heard me professor Snape i want more"

he swallowed and she was stood right in front of him she pushed him back into his chair taking him completely by surprise and then she dropped her bag and coat and warded the door with a silencing spell and said "now are you going to take what you want or am i going to have to make you"

"you cant make me do anything miss Granger..."

"Hermione call me Hermione"

then he kissed her and pulled her on top of him and she straddled him.

"are you sure" he murmured "because once i start i don't stop that door isn't going to be opening for a good few hours."

"well it was i who warded the door." and with that he pulled open her robed to find her white shirt and a school skirt he ripped the white shirt from her and she let out a small noise and he saw the pink lace bra in which her perfect rounded boobs were concealed and her touched them and she rocked forward pressing against his now growing erection he pulled on her bra and let it fall to the ground he was mesmerized by her boobs and then took on of the pointed nips into his mouth and started to suck on it whilst she was occupied with his many buttons on his dress robes and she was slowly undoing them counting as she went.

"12..13..14..15. 15 buttons iv always wondered" and with that she let out a little giggle.

he the reached under her skirt and felt for her panties and was met with nothing which caused him to growl and he push two of his fingers inside her and she was whole no more the moving of his fingers inside her and his tongue and mouth on her she gave a little squirm and he asked "are you a virgin" he managed to ask in and out of sucking her nipples.

"no" was his reply "but iv only been taken once."

at this he lifted her up and slid her onto his desk and placed his head between her thighs and started to lick the sides of them and place gentile kisses until he reached her sex hole and halted breathing in her wetness and suddenly without warning he plunged his tongue in he and licked her up and down sex. he felt himself growing harder from the pure tast of her. he could snse that she was close so he stoped he stopped. which caused her to look up at him with her eyes saying why did you stop.

he stood facing her and looked her deep in the eyes and pushed his dick hard in her and she gave a loud scream she had never felt someone so big force there way in before. she was turned on so much that she creamed herself instantly but he was determined to make her scream his name until her voice was scratchy.

which he did and she enjoyed every second of it.

the end.


End file.
